


Hundreds and Thousands

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry Hart - previous Agent GalahadHarry Hart - current ArthurHarry Hart - child's birthday party planner?





	Hundreds and Thousands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Takes place about five years after the end of Kingsman: The Secret Service. The events of The Golden Circle did not occur.
> 
> For my lovely eggsyobsessed who has NOT had the best of days, even as she tried to do something spectacular for someone else.
> 
> Title from the British term for sprinkles...I checked with British niece-in-law and she informed me the terms can be used interchangeably. I like the mental picture of "hundreds and thousands" though.

The doorbell rings and Merlin looks up from his tablet. “I suppose ye would like me to get that?”

“Yes, since I am busy at the stove and you are playing solitaire.” Harry frowns at his husband.

“I am nae playing solitaire.” Merlin gracefully arises and heads for the door. “I am playing Star Wars Angry Birds.” He opens the front door with a smile on his face. “Hello, Eggsy, Daisy. How nice to…”

“But you promised!” Daisy says tearfully, shoving past Merlin and stomping down the hall toward the kitchen.

“Daisy Michelle Baker, get your arse back here and apologize to Merlin or you won’t live ta see your birthday at ALL,” Eggsy all but roars.

She stops stomping, turns around, and scuffs her way back to the door. “I’m sorry, Uncle Merlin. Hello. Thank you for having us over to eat.”

“It’s our pleasure, lass, and ye are forgiven.” She turns around again and plods toward the kitchen, head hanging down as she walks. “What happened?”

Eggsy heaves a dramatic sigh. “She really wants me to give her a birthday party, which you know I got no problem doing. But with work…I realized I can’t. I cannot possibly make plans to host a party for her somewhere and then not be able to show up at the last minute. It would break her heart. It would break MY heart.”

“I’m sorry, lad.” Merlin gives him a quick hug. They head to the kitchen, where Daisy is tearfully recounting the story from her point of view.

“But he promised, Uncle Harry! Eggsy said he’d be happy to give me a birthday party, that Mummy wouldn’t have to do a thing! And he asked me for a list of theme ideas, and I came up with the perfect one, and now…now he lied to me!” Eggsy gently thuds his head against the wall in the hallway.

“Now, darling, you know the definition of a lie, and your brother did not lie. I have not heard him lie in, well…years,” Harry says. “When someone lies, they do it to purposefully mislead someone. Eggsy was not trying to mislead you. At the time he thought he could do it, and now he has a reason to think he can’t.”

“He says it’s because of work. You’re his boss, can’t you like, I don’t know, fire him for the day of my party and then give him his job back?”

Merlin and Eggsy peek into the kitchen and see Harry trying very hard to keep a straight face. “No, dearest, I cannot do that. It would cause tremendous amounts of paperwork for Merlin, you see.”

“Thank ye, Harry, for looking out for me,” Merlin says as they enter the kitchen. “Daisy, could ye please get the silverware?”

“Sure,” she grumbles, still managing to avoid eye contact with Eggsy as she does as she’s asked.

“We can still do something FOR your birthday, Dais,” Eggsy tries. “We can go for tea, or to a movie…”

“Yeah, but I really wanted to have my friends over. I wanted to show them…I just wanted to.”

Merlin sees a flash of something wave across Eggsy’s face and instantly knows what she means. She wants to show that just because she grew up in the Estates it doesn’t mean she’s poor now. She wants to show off her handsome brother and his lovely little house. “I’m really sorry, Daisy.” Eggsy looks absolutely miserable.

“Let’s eat,” Harry says, bringing the pot of pasta to the table. Daisy slides into her seat and places her napkin on her lap as they’ve taught her. Eggsy pours drinks for everyone and the adults sit. Merlin looks around the table and realizes yet again how lucky they are. He and Harry, together for almost thirty years and married for five. Eggsy, their son in all but name, and his darling little sister who calls them Uncle and loves to sleep over and go on adventures with them.

“Thank you for having us over, Harry. Sorry we came in with attitude,” Eggsy says finally.

“That’s fine, my boy. Families have their dramas.” Harry smiles and serves the pasta.

“How is everything else going, lass? How is school?” Merlin asks.

“Good. I got an A on my math test…”

“That’s my girl!”

“And in gym class the teacher asked me to show the stretches we do in ballet. She didn’t ask anyone else.”

“Good for you,” Merlin says.

“So, Daisy,” Harry asks casually, the tone of his voice a very familiar one to Merlin. That tone usually means trouble. “You mentioned themes for your birthday. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I thought about ponies or unicorns, but I decided on ballerinas.”

“You wanted a ballerina party?” Daisy nods emphatically. “Well, I see no reason why we couldn’t have a party for you here. Don’t you agree, Hamish?” Merlin’s mouth falls open, as does Eggsy’s.

“Bruv, I can’t ask you to…”

“No one’s asking me to do anything. We can have the party here, and if you are able to attend, that will be lovely. If not, it’s fine…Hamish and I will handle everything.”

“We will?” Merlin all but squeaks.

“We will. Now, how many people were you thinking of inviting?”

“My whole class,” Daisy whispers as if she’s not believing what she’s hearing.

“No way. You weren’t going to invite that many people when I was having the party,” Eggsy tells her. “Read online that for little kids, you should have one more person than the age of the birthday boy or girl. So you’re turning seven, you can invite eight kids.”

“But I’m not a little kid.”

“No, dearest, you’re not, but I do believe Eggsy is right. Eight children, nine with you, that is a nice number. We can play games, wear party hats, it will be charming.”

Daisy frowns, obviously put off by ‘party hats’ and ‘charming.’ She fidgets. “Well, Uncle Harry, that sounds, uh…”

“I’m teasing, my dear,” Harry says with a wink. “I know young women your age are not interested in party hats.” She looks relieved.

“I dunno about this.” Eggsy looks to Merlin. “Merlin, you sure you wanna do this?”

“I am not sure at all,” Merlin says, and Daisy’s face falls into her plate. He inwardly groans. He cannot disappoint her. How he is now at the level of being emotionally wrecked by a little girl he will never know. “But we will nae know until we try.”

“Get me names and addresses and I will send invitations,” Harry tells Eggsy. 

Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to look uncomfortable. “They don’t really do that anymore, Haz. Parents get pretty suspicious about handing out their information.”

“Would they give ye email addresses?” Merlin asks. “I can create an invitation on the computer and send it via email. Just explain when ye get their information who we are, so they know why we are contact them.”

“Perfect.” Harry beams at Daisy. “We will play a few games, if that is all right with you, have some snacks, and I will make a cake.”

Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “YOU will make a cake?”

“Harry bakes quite well, actually,” Merlin says truthfully, quickly jumping to his husband’s defense. “But cake is such a mess, Harry. Why not make cupcakes instead?”

“Ooh yes!” Daisy claps her hands. “Cupcakes!”

“Cupcakes it is.” Harry pulls out his phone, shocking Merlin. He is adamant about no electronics at the dinner table. “Let’s make it two weeks from this Saturday. Eggsy, please get that information to Hamish as soon as possible.”

“I will.” Eggsy shakes his head. “I still dunno about this. You two are old and…”

“I do beg your pardon,” Harry says. “We are almost sixty. That is NOT old.”

“They aren’t old, Eggsy,” Daisy adds. “Merlin can touch his toes ten times. And Uncle Harry can still race me through the park.”

Harry smiles triumphantly. “Thank you, my dear.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. “You seem to really wanna do it, so I can’t say no. I know Mum will be fine with it, hope you don’t mind if she’s around.”

“Of course she should be here!” Merlin says.

“Excellent.” Harry beams at them. “Now, please eat, it’s getting cold.” 

Later that evening as they curl up in bed Harry places his head on Merlin’s shoulder. He caresses Merlin’s chest and slowly works his hand lower. “Well…to what do I owe this pleasure?” Merlin groans as Harry’s hand slips into his pajama bottoms.

“Do I need an excuse to touch my husband’s very lovely cock?” Harry begins to nibble on Merlin’s jaw.

“Never, but this is quite unexpected. I dinnae suppose it has anything to do with springing a child’s birthday party on me at the dinner table.”

Harry’s hand freezes. “Well, I did want to make it up to you.” He slides his hand back out. “I know I didn’t ask you first, and I should have. But she was so upset.”

“She’s almost seven. She gets upset on a daily basis over ridiculous things. Actually, that sounds a lot like you.”

Harry ignores him. “And I know how much Eggsy wanted her to have a party. He likes to do these things for her, things he never had.”

“And the lass really wanted a nice party to show off a bit,” Merlin says. “Ye have a huge heart, Harry.”

“It will be fine. I’ll take care of everything,” Harry promises. “You won’t have to lift a finger.”

“Ye do realize that ye have an international spy agency to run, correct?”

“I can do it all. I have a lot of down time at work.” Merlin snorts. “I do!”

“I’ll remember that when ye are pulling your hair out trying to do three things at once.” Merlin takes Harry’s hand and places it down his trousers again. “Now…back to your original plan…”

“Thank ye, Kay…job well done. Please head for the rendezvous point.” Merlin closes a window on his computer and opens another. “Through that door, Lancelot…yes. Down the hall.”

Harry breezes into the office unannounced. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Arthur.” Merlin sighs. “Around the corner, Lancelot.”

“I need you to do some shopping for me on the way home. At the craft store.” Harry hands over a list.

“Why me?”

“Because I will be going to the grocer for the snacks and cupcake ingredients. The party is this Saturday, and I will be staying home on Friday to make the cupcakes.”

“Oh, ye will, will ye?” Merlin asks. “I dinnae believe Arthur is able to leave Kingsman for bloody cupcakes!” He roars. “My apologies, Lancelot. Take the door to the left and head into the warehouse.” Merlin glares at his husband.

“I will be available at all times. It’s not like you need me. We both know you really run Kingsman.”

“Dinnae butter me up,” Merlin growls. “And I thought ye told me I would nae have to lift a finger!”

“Just a trip to the craft store. How hard can it be? I have a list, and I have confirmed they carry everything on it.”

Merlin glances down. “Ribbon…pink and white balloons…a helium tank…tiaras…Jesus Christ, Harry!”

“I love you.” Harry actually blows him a kiss and hurries out of the office.

“I hate you,” Merlin snaps. “Not you, Lancelot. Go straight.”

“Okay, table’s up from the basement.” Eggsy opens it and sets it straight. “You sure you want eight little girls eating and doing crafts in your parlor?”

“Yes, because it’s the easiest floor to vacuum,” Merlin tells him. “Harry has it all planned out. And only eight?”

“One kid can’t make it, going out of town. I’m sorry I won’t be here,” Eggsy says sorrowfully. 

“Well, Paris is only a hop and skip away. Perhaps ye can be back before the party ends.”

“Gonna do my best.” Eggsy heads for the kitchen before Merlin can stop him. “Bloody hell!” He gasps.

“Hello, my boy. I’m just making sure we have everything…” Harry continues to poke and prod through bags. There are bags on the table, bags on the counter, bags on the floor.

“Harry, ya didn’t need to do all this!”

“Of course I did.” Harry comes out of the bag triumphantly. “Here it is.” He places something on the counter. “Thank you for bring the chairs and getting the table up, Eggsy. I will be staying home tomorrow to get everything done. Do we have photo paper for the printer?” He asks Merlin.

“Yes, Harry.”

“And the party bags?”

“Already filled and in a basket by the door.”

“The baskets for the game?”

“At the back door.”

“All right.” Harry gives Eggsy a hug. “Good luck in France, Eggsy. I will see you when you return.”

Merlin walks Eggsy to the door. “He’s a bit…manic,” Eggsy says finally.

“Aye. Ye know he throws himself into things one hundred percent.”

“But…this is different. Merlin, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings, but do…do ya ever think he wishes he’d had kids?”

Merlin smiles. This is something he’d wrestled over for a long time before deep conversations with Harry set him straight. “Nae, lad, because while he has a heart of gold and a generous soul, he is nae unselfish enough to devote his life to raising a child. He has you to teach and be proud of, and he has your sister to play with and send home to her mother when he’s done.”

“Okay.” Eggsy looks toward the kitchen with one last worried look. “Good luck.”

“Thank ye, lad. I think I might need it.”

When Merlin gets home from work on Friday he thinks his key works on the wrong house. Every flat surface of every room is covered with pink and white ribbons and streamers. Paper ballet shoes dangle from the ceiling, and the floor of the other parlor is covered with balloons. He pokes his head into the front parlor and sees the table covered in an actual pink tablecloth, with helium-filled balloons attached to each chair, and a pink and white sparkling tiara at each seat. 

“My God, Harry, ye are…” Merlin’s eyes widen as he enters the kitchen. Harry is in casual trousers and a jumper, neat and clean. His hair, however, is full of tiny pieces of color. He’s sweeping the floor, his oxfords crunching on the floor as he goes. “What happened?”

“You know, I do believe that hundreds and thousands is an understatement. I am quite certain they are millions and billions.” Harry continues to sweep. “I had a difficult time opening the bag, and then it opened. Everywhere. I lost over half the bag, and now the cupcakes aren’t finished. I need to go to the store, but I’m so tired.”

“Oh, my love.” Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair, watching the sprinkles dance to the floor. He takes the broom from Harry. “Go upstairs and take a shower. I will finish here and go to the store for ye.”

“But…”

“GO, Harry. Ye have done enough.” Merlin bites back a smile as another sprinkle shakes free from Harry’s hair.

“Shut up,” Harry mutters. “Maybe I’ll shave my head like you and then this will never happen again.”

“Over my dead body,” Merlin snaps. “What will I hold onto when ye are sucking my cock?”

Harry finally smiles and kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Thank you, Hamish.”

“You’re welcome.” Merlin winces as Harry crunches his way out of the kitchen.

“Oh, Uncle Harry,” Daisy whispers when she arrives for the party. “This is…this is amazing!”

“Goodness, Harry, you didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” Michelle says as she walks through the house.

“It is not trouble, not when it’s for my darling little girl.” Harry squats down and Daisy hugs him.

“Thank you, Uncle Harry, thank you.” Daisy squeezes him tight.

“All right, we have about twenty minutes until your friends arrive, so let me tell you what we have planned. As they arrive your guests will get their tiara and then you may play in the balloon room until everyone is here. We’ll go out back and play a game, and then come in to make a craft, and then you will have snacks and cupcakes. After that, you may open your presents.”

“That sound ACES!” Daisy shrieks, jumping up and down. Merlin smiles at the use of one of Eggsy’s favorite words. “I’m getting my tiara NOW.” She runs to the seat at the head of the table and grabs the tiara.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Harry?” Michelle asks skeptically. “You’re not around kids much.”

“Believe it or not, Michelle, I am.”

“If ye could only see how they behave at work, Michelle, ye would understand,” Merlin says with a grin.

Before they know it the girls start to arrive and Merlin prepares himself for the worst. They’re loud, shrieking with happiness as they hug Daisy, but Michelle keeps an eye on them and makes sure they don’t touch anything. They have a wonderful time kicking and smacking the balloons around until all the guests have arrived and Harry walks into the room. “If I could have your attention, ladies?” His voice isn’t loud but there’s a quality about it that carries. They all stop playing, looking at him with sweaty faces and heaving chests. “Welcome to Daisy’s party. My name is Mr. Hart, and that is my husband, Mr. McNair. This is our home and we are happy to have you.”

“I thought Daisy’s brother was giving the party,” one little girl says. “That’s what she said, anyway.”

“You are correct, my dear. He was supposed to host the party but at the last minute he was called away to work, so you are here now.”

“But who are you?” The girl persists.

“They’re my uncles, Veronica, now shut up and let him talk!” Daisy snaps.

“Daisy,” Michelle hisses.

“Now if you’d be so kind as to come outside, we’re going to play a game.” Harry turns and heads for the back door, and Merlin is shocked when the girls fall in and follow him like the Pied Piper. “As you can see, there are two baskets at the end of the garden. In the baskets are a tiara, a tutu, ballet slippers and a scarf. You must run to the basket, put on everything in it, and then come back here to have your picture taken. You must then return to the basket and put everything back in it before the next girl may go. Understand!”

“Can I pick teams?” Daisy asks, jumping up and down.

“No, Daisy, because that’s not fair. We’ll have Uncle Merlin do it, since he doesn’t know anyone and won’t play favorites.” Harry beams at Merlin and he rolls his eyes.

“Very well. Daisy, over here, and Veronica…here.” He motions them each aside and then distributes the other six girls.

Merlin gets his phone ready and Harry starts the game. Merlin squats by the finish line and takes a picture of each girl as she runs over, sending the photos to the printer inside as he goes. Daisy’s team loses but she doesn’t seem too upset. She’s having far too much fun with her friends. They go inside and Harry gives everyone a drink of water as they get seated at the table. “Here ye go.” Merlin retrieves the photos and gives them to Harry.

“Now we will make a frame for your picture and you will have a nice memento of your time at Daisy’s party.” He puts three large bins on the table. “Feathers, glitter, beads, whatever you like.” He distributes the cheap wooden frames and then passes out the photos. Michelle walks around the table, making sure everyone shares the supplies and doesn’t make too much of a mess.

Merlin follows Harry into the kitchen. “What can I do?”

“Just pour the crisps and snacks into those bowls while I get out the cupcakes.” Harry gets a plastic container from the refrigerator.

“Since when do we have a cupcake container?”

“Since yesterday,” Harry says primly. “Do try and keep up, Hamish.”

After about twenty minutes the girls announce that they’re finished with their frames and Hamish and Michelle move them to a safe place for the glue to dry. They bring in the snacks and the girls pounce as if they haven’t eaten for a month. “You throw a good party, Daisy,” one of the girls says with her mouth full of crisps. “My mum never does anything this fun.”

“No one’s as cool as my Uncle Harry,” Daisy says, and Harry almost drops the cupcakes. He regains his composure and enters the room.

“All right. I am going to distribute your cupcakes now, and I ask that you all wait to eat until Daisy has hers. We must sing and light her candle, of course.” He takes the lid off the container and even Merlin has to stare in shock. 

Instead of cupcake wrappers, the cupcakes are in ice cream cones. Each one is topped with pink and white icing that looks like ice cream, and each one is also covered in sprinkles. Daisy’s cone is pink while the others are basic cones, and her cone is topped with a dainty candy set of ballet slippers. “Ohhh, Harry,” Daisy whispers. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Take a picture, Mummy.”

“I will, babe.” Merlin sees Michelle wipe away a tear as she gets her phone out.

“Now for a candle.” Harry produces a regular cupcake on a cake with a number 7 candle on it. As he lights it he says, “Now we must sing.”

“I wish Eggsy was here.” Daisy looks sad. “He sings better than anyone.”

“He’ll sing to you when he’s back, babe,” Michelle promises.

“All right, everyone…” Harry opens his mouth to sing.

“Happy birthday to you…” A voice says from the hallway. “Happy birthday to you…happy birthday my flower…happy birthday to you.” Eggsy pokes his head in from the hallway. “Just in time from the looks of it…don’t wanna miss out on cupcakes!”

“Eggsy!” Daisy shrieks, hopping down from her chair to hug him. “Oh, Eggsy, you’re here!”

“I hurried through my work, but I got it all done,” Eggsy says with a meaningful glance in Merlin’s direction. “Wow…what store did you get these from, Harry?”

“He made them,” Merlin says, gazing at Harry in admiration.

“What the fu…I mean, that’s aces, Harry.” Eggsy stares at the table in shock.

Daisy sits back down and blows out her candle. The girls admire their cupcakes for a long moment before finally digging in. Eggsy looks at the table, then wanders over to the sideboard where the picture frames are drying. He ambles out of the room and into the parlor, kicking balloons around a bit. Harry and Merlin share an anxious glance before following him into the kitchen. “Are…are ye all right, lad?”

“Did I do something wrong? Did I do too much? I found the ideas online and…”

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Eggsy blurts out. “You…fucking hell.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms. “I can’t ever thank you enough. The look on her face, how happy she is…the way her friends are looking at her? Thank you…thank you so much.” Merlin hears the tears in Eggsy’s words. “She ain’t never had nothing like this.” His old way of speaking creeps back into his voice, as it always does when he’s emotional. “Ya didn’t need to do all that…she’s not even your family.”

“My dear boy.” Harry pulls back to look at him. “She most certainly IS my family. As are you. I think of you like a son, and she is…she is most definitely loved like family.” Merlin nods in agreement.

“I just…fuck.” Eggsy sniffles and wipes at his eyes. “Didn’t expect all this.”

“You’re not the only one, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him. “I was quite impressed as well. I suppose if the whole Kingsman thing goes tits up, Harry can support us as a party planner.”

“I would be quite good at that, wouldn’t I. I was considering retirement…”

“NO,” Eggsy and Merlin says as one.

Harry and Merlin clean up as Michelle and Eggsy sit with Daisy to open her gifts. Merlin is pleased to hear Daisy thank each giver as she opens the gifts; apparently they’re rubbing off on her somehow. They’re just removing the tablecloth when she appears in the doorway. “Don’t you have a gift for me, Uncle Merlin?”

He looks at Harry. “We do, lass, but we figured ye would rather just enjoy your friends and their gifts.”

“Please?” Daisy asks hopefully.

“Very well. Go sit back down.” Harry goes to the armoire and gets an envelope from the drawer. He then goes in and hands her the envelope. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Daisy says politely. She opens the card and reads it, then opens the smaller envelope inside.

“Tickets!” Three of the girls say as one.

“Royal…Ballet…Sleeping…Beauty…” Daisy sounds out. She looks up in confusion and then the light bulb goes off. “The ballet. The Royal Ballet. I’m going to the ballet? The real grown-up ballet?”

“Aye, lass,” Merlin says with a smile. He’d come up with the idea as soon as she’d told them her party theme. 

She shoves her way through her friends to hug him. “Thank you, thank you, Uncle Merlin!”

“Wow! The ballet! That is so cool!” Her friends chant and jump around.

Daisy goes over to hug Harry as well. “Thank you, Uncle Harry. I can’t believe we’re going to the ballet!”

“Daisy…” Harry looks at Michelle, and then at Merlin. “We thought you and your mother…”

“No, Uncle Harry, I want you to take me. I know you’ll like it. You like ballet, right?”

“I do, dearest, but…”

“Please, Uncle Harry?” 

“Of course, darling, if it’s what you want.”

She bursts into tears and hugs him. He holds her close, closing his eyes for a moment and Merlin sees Eggsy wipe away a tear as well.

“Thank you again, Harry,” Michelle says as the last girl leaves. “I mean it. This was really something.”

“We are happy it went well,” Harry says. Eggsy gathers the gifts together and loads them in his cab. “Go on home, we can take care of what’s left.”

“No, we have to help,” Michelle protests.

“Go home, Michelle,” Merlin tells her. “The lass will soon wish to rest a bit, I’m sure.”

“Thank you both.” Michelle hugs them, as does Daisy. Eggsy comes in to say a last farewell, kissing Harry on the cheek when he hugs him.

Once the door closes behind them, Harry says, “All right, Hamish…if you get the vacuum, I can…”

“Absolutely not.” Merlin comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. “Ye will go upstairs and take a long hot bath. I will deal with the worst of it down here. And then I will come up and tuck you into bed for a nap.”

“I’m not a child, Hamish, I don’t need a nap.”

“Oh, you will…after I’m done giving you a massage.”

“I’ll be in the tub if you need me,” Harry says, practically running for the stairs.

An hour later Harry is lying naked in their bed. Merlin, clad only in his pants, straddles Harry’s waist and sits on his arse. “Eggsy asked me if you ever regretted not having children.” His strong hands work into Harry’s muscles.

Harry groans into the pillow. “Did you tell him I’m a selfish bastard who doesn’t have time to deal with runny noses and sore throats?”

“Something like that. I said ye like to play with children and then return them to their mothers.”

“Exactly.”

“I also told him ye are happy to have him around to teach and be proud of.”

“Too true.” Harry groans again. “My God, Hamish, you have perfect hands.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin leans forward to kiss Harry’s spine, then notices something on the pillowcase. “How is it days later we are still picking sprinkles out of the bed?”

“Because they are the work of the devil,” Harry mumbles.

“I love ye, Harry Hart.” Merlin kisses him on the cheek.

“Mm…yes…that…” Harry manages before he starts to snore.


End file.
